


(In Your Arms)

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовный треугольник по-трансформерски. Исключительно из-за моей любви к Старскриму и анальных страданий, причиняемых сюжетными вывертами в ТФП. Как-то так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Your Arms

Пожалуй, нести на себе оффлайновый корпус сикера, истекающий энергоном и прочими имеющимися жидкостями было весьма опрометчиво. Понял это Оптимус только когда сгрузил оного на медплатформу и отошел в сторону, освобождая пространство для кудахтающего как целый курятник Рэтчета. Медбот параллельно охал и распекал за натоптанные энергоновые пятна и делал быстрый ремонт, спаивая и склеивая тоненькие магистрали и канальцы, коих в субтильном корпусе сикера было более чем предостаточно.  
Получив недвусмысленное указание кулаком покинуть зону излечения в рекордно короткие сроки, Прайм направил свою тяжелую поступь к мойке, под которую выделили обычное хранилище взрывоопасных веществ, перенастроив систему пожаротушения так, чтобы она срабатывала по команде с пульта. С легкой руки Бамблби и Балкхеда в очищающий раствор добавили кое-какие полезные ингредиенты, ускорявшие заживление и сращивание спаек, однако большим толстым минусом было то, что из-за этих присадок корпус какое-то время фонил самых непристойным образом фруктовыми ароматами и мятой.  
Дав команду на подачу воды, Оптимус присел на заготовленный для таких случаев контейнер у стены и оперся локтями в колени. Голубоватые потеки на броне, энергоновые по большей части, застыли странным узором из дорожек и капель и Прайм рассеянно провел пальцем вдоль одной из них, прокручивая в голове события последнего рейда. Перед оптикой вновь закрутился образ сикера, в отчаянии заламывавшего тонкие манипуляторы при виде мегатроновской орды - улететь он не мог, а убежать от крылатых эрадиконов... Так бы и закончились мытарства беглого секонд-ин-комманд, если бы десептиконы не разворотили электростанцию, возле которой прятался Старскрим. По звонку Фаулера Прайм и команда переместились туда, чтобы разобраться с ситуацией и застали жутковатую картину - Мегатрон натравил полдюжины эрадиконов на Старскрима, а когда сикер истратил последнюю энергию на то чтобы отбиться от них, наскочил на него сам и начал трепать когтями, словно задался целью порвать летуна на клочки. После краткой и ожесточенной схватки, Оптимус отбил истекающий энергоном корпус и увел автоботов обратно на базу, оставив Мегатрона шипеть и сотрясать пушкой над обломками эрадиконов.  
Теперь оставался открытым вопрос, что же делать дальше. Под мирно стучавщие по броне капли чистящего средства, Прайм начал смывать с себя чужой энергон и искать решение новой дилемме. Примеряя так и сяк варианты, Оптимус обнаружил что запах средства начал смешиваться с сикерским энергоном и дал новый, немного резкий аромат, от которого по нейроцепям прошлось острое колющее ощущение. В команде прежде не было авиаторов, топливо которых на порядок отличалось от обычного горючего колесных альтформ - легче, чище и со специализированными присадками для ускоренной переработки, поэтому запах сикерского энергона вызвал совершенно непонятную самому Прайму реакцию. Наспех отмывшись и отключив воду, он решил посоветоваться с Рэтчетом на случай если не приведи Всеискра сикер во время блужданий наелся какой-нибудь токсичной дряни и есть риск заражения.  
К немалому удивлению лидера автоботов, он обнаружил что сикер уже пришел в себя и даже уполз с ремплатформы, оседлав шахту лифта и нецензурно обхаивал нацелившую на него бластеры Арси. Рэтчета видно не было, детей и Балкхеда с Бамблби тоже, видимо отправились развозить ребят по домам.  
\- Опусти оружие, Арси. Старскрим наш гость.  
Миниботка недовольно заворчала и без оглядки укатилась с базы,зыркнув напоследок в сторону сикера, всем своим видом изображавшего поруганную честь и достоинство. Несмотря на то что всего полклика назад поминал всех колесных предков Арси и их причинные места с неприличными предметам в энном количестве и формате. Сил летуна хватило ровно на то чтобы сползти с шахты лифта и опуститься на пол, натужно и хрипло вентилируя.  
\- У тебя есть выбор, Старскрим. Ты можешь остаться с нами, служа под моим командованием и имея шанс способствовать прекращению войны. Либо ты можешь уйти, как только восстановишь системы, функционируя ровно до того момента как Мегатрон выследит тебя и закончит начатое.  
При этих словах сикер болезненно сморщился и потер пальцами грудную пластину, на которой все еще красовались белесые следы от сварки и соединяющего состава. Зрелище он представлял, честно говоря, жалкое - замызганные энергоном, грязью и листвой пластины утратили прежний блеск, на устало поникших крыльях расползлись уродливые разводы, ноги от острых носков до не менее острых бедренных сочленений были покрыты налипшим песком, наплечники исполосованы и залапаны, имевшие прежде синий отлив пластины на голове не отличались от серых металлических крепежей по цвету, лишь оптика мерцала с прежней яркостью и что-то в глубине алых окуляров подсказывало что летун не сдался, несмотря на все невзгоды.  
\- Я останусь. Куб ультрафильтрованного в день и перезарядка без риска стать дезактивом, подальше от белковых и нервных мехов.  
Оптимус согласно кивнул и протянул манипулятор, предлагая рукопожатие. Перескочив с площадки на пол возле автобота, сикер потянулся острыми когтями к ладони, но спустя мгновение едва не рухнул под ноги Прайму, уйдя в оффлайн из-за острой нехватки энергии.

Ощущение маленького корпуса в руках было смущающим - Оптимус всерьез растерялся, когда сикер схлопнулся ему в ноги и на автомате подхватил Старскрима под руки. И со своими-то подобное было редкостью - нужды в тактильном контакте попросту не было кроме как на поле боя, пихнуть/дернуть в укрытие/закрыть от огня. Обдумав, что делать в сложившейся ситуации, он опустил корпус на ремплатформу и присоединил кабель питания. Спустя несколько напряженных минут к его неимоверному облегчению летун активировал оптику и заерзал на месте, пытаясь удобнее распластать крылья и закрылки. Осторожно приподняв тонкий манипулятор, Прайм проверил насколько надежно закреплен шланг подачи энергона и услышал позади тихое покашливание.

Поколесив по Джасперу с Балкхедом и Бамблби, Рэтчет наконец сумел отвязаться от них и включив сирену, рванул из города. Неприятное чувство тревоги, поселившееся в процессоре в тот момент, когда они все вместе вернулись с электростанции и Оптимус бережно опустил корпус сикера перед медиком, не отпускало его ни на секунду. За ушедшей в пазы маской он увидел встревоженное выражение и тень полуосознанного интереса, того самого, что накатывает в неожиданные моменты и оставляет после себя ощущение интриги и ноющие уколы любопытства. Их собственные отношения к горькому, но весьма искусно скрываемому сожалению ограничивались "дружбой с привилегиями", хотя порой в процессор проскальзывала тень надежды, что в понимающем, заботливом и таком привычном взгляде будет нечто большее, то что сегодня мелькнуло в оптике Прайма при виде Старскрима.  
Проводив взглядом сердито рычающую Арси, вылетевшую из ворот убежища как ракета, Рэтчет неторопливо направился внутрь. Сначала его взору предстал Оптимус, склонившийся над ремплатформой. И затем подойдя ближе медбот увидел как осторожно, кончиками пальцев Прайм поднимает сикерскую кисть и проверяет надежность фиксатора шланга, как затем медленно проводит вдоль шва трансформации и Рэтчет с уверенностью мог сказать что выражение на лице бигбота было в этот момент восхищенно-любопытным - никто из автоботов не трансформировался также глобально как сикер, и никто не удостаивался таких бережных прикосновений. Кольнувшее было болезненное ощущение в Искре - не обида, скорее недоумение и растерянность, было тут же с позором изгнано и медбот негромко откашлялся, напоминая о своем присутствии увлекшемуся Прайму.  
\- Он остается, - на полувыдохе вентсистем промолвил тот и неспешно поднявшись, отошел к терминалу.  
С усилием разжав собственные кулаки и стиснутые дентопластины, Рэтчет включил сканер, приступив к обследованию нового жильца базы автоботов.


	2. And There We Go

Ему было не привыкать к грубости и тумакам - долгие ворны под командованием Мегатрона оставили не одну сотню вмятин и царапин на корпусе. Издевки, насмешки - все это было в порядке вещей среди десептиконской верхушки. К чему Старскрим не мог привыкнуть, так это к пугающе теплому обращению к себе от Прайма. Прежние привычки было сложно изжить и время от времени возникали склоки и ссоры - в основном, между ним и Арси. Из-за помятого белкового аппарата, который издавал такие зверские вибрации, что тонкие сенсорные системы истребителя сходили с ума от нагрузки. Из-за "забытого" куба с остатками энергона, упавшего на Арси. Скрим находил определенное удовлетворение в том, что доводил миниботку до точки кипения и прятался за спину Прайма. Ему, и только ему сикер никогда не грубил и старался держать свой характер в когтях - почему? Потому что только Прайм был единственной преградой на пути негодующего Мегатрона. Ради этого он готов был неловко извиняться перед автоботами, шаркать ножкой и выполнять всякие гнусные поручения Рэтчета - драить полы, делать мелкий ремонт на базе и прочая малопрриятная но чрезвычайно необходимая ерунда. Было еще кое-что, отчего Старскриму было неуютно вдвойне, втройне даже быть может. Случайно пойманный на себе взгляд Прайма, от которого аж задрожали закрылки. Нет, влюбчивостью сикер не страдал ни в коей мере - опять же, благодаря Мегатрону, своей тяжелой дланью выбившему из Искры все то, что по его мнению приравнивалось к слабости и не имело ценности в десептиконе. Тем не менее, несмотря на многоворновую муштру и суровый образ жизни, Скрим хранил кое-какие теплые, светлые и такие приятные воспоминания - о Скайфайре, поэтому значение взгляда Прайма он разгадал сразу. Не менее сногсшибательным событием стала краткая строгая отповедь Рэтчета, чье чрезмерно заботливое поведение стало в разы яснее после негромких слов, глубоко запавших в процессор сикеру - укатаю в шлак, если обманешь его доверие.  
\- Старскрим?  
Повернувшись на звук, сикер увидел сначала сегментированный серебристый живот Прайма, а когда тот шагнул ближе, наконец и фэйсплэйт. С нынешней позиции, в спелетнии труб и проводов в энергоблоке на высоте пятнадцати метров, Старскрим чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности, развалившись как в гнезде и предаваясь мыслям на всяческие темы.  
\- Рэтчет сказал, ты предпочитаешь проводить время здесь.  
\- Уж лучше здесь, чем рядом с этими... белковыми. Они слишком шумные и бестолковые. Полагаю, развлекать их не является обязательным требованием?  
\- Помимо детей там находятся Бамблби, Балкхед, Арси, Рэтчет и я.  
\- Я десептикон и не испытываю потребности в бессмысленной компании. То есть... я хотел сказать, что не готов к социализации в автоботских рядах. Пока что.  
Едва не скривившись при виде понимающего выражения на лице Прайма, Старскрим все же выскользнул из своего укрытия и приземлился на пол с тихим цокотом каблуков. Испытав на мгновение дискомфорт из-за нависающего над ним корпуса, сикер непринужденно ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами, прежде чем договорить:  
\- Но я попробую. Даже прямо сейчас. Эм...  
Всматриваясь в невинно голубую оптику лидера автоботов, сикер понял две вещи. Во-первых, что забрезжил шанс серьезно упрочить свое шаткое положение среди автоботов. Во-вторых, если срочно не принять меры, будет точно таким же взглядом отвечать Прайму. Потому что открытость и искренность подкупают и плавят заточенный под агрессию процессор не хуже плазменного резака. С таким поворотом событий смириться Скрим никак не мог, поэтому мгновенно сплел стратегию для воплощения первого и категорического избежания второго.  
Подняв когти он осторожно потянулся ими к стеклянным пластинам, но в последний момент отдернул руку и поднял взгляд на Прайма.  
\- Прайм?  
\- Оптимус.  
\- Оптимус. Можно? - сикер указал коготком на стекло.  
Получив разрешение в виде кивка, Старскрим медленно прикоснулся к блестящей поверхности сначала самыми кончиками когтей, а затем всей ладонью - пластины, к которым он спустился были непривычно горячими. Колесная альтформа менее критична к температуре корпуса, в отличие от летучих видов, чья жаропрочность была в разы выше и в обычном состоянии пластины были прохладными.

"Я не должен на это смотреть. Уйти, нужно просто уйти.", - несмотря на внутреннюю борьбу и острое желание завопить что есть мочи, медик почти не вентилируя стоял в коридоре и следил за тем, как тоненький манипулятор сикера очерчивает грани серебристых пластинок, с тихим скрежетом обводит стыки. Второй манипулятор через мгновение также присоединяется к неспешным прикосновениям, и на какое-то мгновение у Рэтчета появляется навязчивая мысль что сикер греет пальцы - так медленно и задумчиво двигаются ладони сикера, и незаметно для себя докбот включает тепловой режим зрения и цепенеет при виде того, как сильно различается температурный график у двух стоящих ботов - у большего словно полыхает огромный костер, языки пламени которого жадно захлестывают воздух вокруг, у меньшего же совсем маленький теплый шарик, примерно в районе груди, и медленно нагреваются манипуляторы, купающиеся в извивающихся потоках тепла.  
Мотнув головой, чтобы собраться с мыслями, Рэтчет тут же покинул свой пост и поспешил назад, к своему привычному терминалу и полудюжине незаконченных проектов.

Чувствуя себя словно под антивирусным излучателем, Оптимус пытался понять, что за ощущение колеблется где-то в глубине Искры, подгоняя двигатель и ускоряя вентилирование корпуса. От мягких, почти невесомых прикосновений пластины словно жгло, но вместо того чтобы отстраниться или сказать хоть слово, он просто впитывал и ОСЯЗАЛ.  
У него никогда не было социальной жизни вне войны - предназначение его состояло в том, чтобы спасать, оберегать и помогать. Единственным отступлением от пути лидера и предводителя были редкие моменты единения, которые он делил с Рэтчетом. Ему, как и любому автоботу ничто трансформерское не было чуждо - однако в нынешнем положении Прайм слишком многое нес на своих плечах, поэтому старался сдерживать все ненужные потребности в глубине процессора, погребенные под грузом ответственности и долга. Но то, что Оптимус испытывал сейчас не подпадало под привычные схемы и опыт. Старскрим формально хоть и был под его защитой, подчинялся опять же лишь формально - ровно настолько, чтобы не получить билет на выезд. Отчитывая его порой за очередной фортель, Оптимус улавливал отблеск страха в оптике сикера - словно тот боялся, что Прайм в довесок к словам приложит манипулятором или толкнет. Каждый раз ему хотелось вместо строгих слов просто положить ладонь на широкий наплечник и улыбнувшись как можно добрее, сказать что теперь он среди автоботов и ему нечего бояться - и тем более не его, Оптимуса Прайма. Особенно не его.  
\- Оптимус?...  
Голос сикера едва слышно, фэйсплэйт с ярко мерцающей алой оптикой совсем рядом. Всего пара сантиметров и можно ощутить прохладу металла на лице Скрима, и прежде чем процессор успел выдать хоть какие-то варианты, ладони сикера сомкнулись на затылке и все дальнейшее смазалось в яркий калейдоскоп света, звука и ощущений.


	3. An End For Once anf for All

\- "Немезис" уходит!  
\- Старскрим!  
Разъяренный вопль Мегатрона было пожалуй слышно в соседнем штате. Исполненный в его излюбленной манере с акцентом на второй слог в имени блудного зама, и с обещаниями адовых мук и расчлененки. Возможно, так оно и произошло бы в дальнейшем, при куда более удачном раскладе сил/времени/обстоятельств.  
Пылающая точка стремительно рассекала воздух, приближаясь к Земле. И точнехонько рухнула к ногам вконец озверевшего Лидера Всея десептиконов. Саундвэйв, или точнее то, что от него осталось, лежал мятой кучкой деталей и проводов на земле, пустым экраном уставившись вслед быстро удаляющемуся кораблю. Сикеры умеют сводить счеты. Ракета ли это в спину или вовремя пронзенный блок трансформации у зазевавшегося врага, чьему корпусу выпало «счастье» познать все грани мстительности Старскрима. Конкретно нынешний поверженный мех во всей красе демонстрировал, что дезактив фиолетового десептикона дело когтей именно сикера и никого иного – продолговатые царапины, глубокие и истекающие последним энергоном, покрывали все уцелевшие поверхности.  
Спустя полклика еще один корпус – более массивный и изувеченный не так сильно рухнул с оглушительным грохотом и скрежетом пластин, усеивая энергоном песок вокруг.  
Конец. На этот раз абсолютно и для всех.

Тепло. Непривычно тепло и уютно. Даже не активируя оптику он мог с легкостью анализировать все вокруг. Вместо гладкой поверхности платформы крупный урчащий мощным мотором корпус, собственные крылья веером раскинуты в стороны, подставляясь под робкие прикосновения несколько неуклюжих манипуляторов и шепот. Непривычно ласковый и практически ни о чем. Немного о Кибертроне, чуть-чуть о войне и самую малость о себе. В ответ Старскрим уже проверенными движениями запустил тонкие когти в стыки брони, стимулируя и щекоча искрами. Почему? Потому что ситуация медленно, но верно выходила из-под его контроля. При всей накопившейся на Искре злости, неприязни, агрессии и ненависти, ему не удавалось оградиться от обволакивающей процессор ауры Прайма - и кто кого соблазнил, спрашивается? Оптимус был новичком в физических утехах, на что и был сикерский расчет, чего летун не учитывал в своих планах, так это личную потребность во внимании и ласке. Из цикла в цикл испытывая чувство безопасности и заботы, он чувствовал что его захлестывает по самый шлем желанием удержать это состояние любой ценой, какими-то подпроцессорными контурами Старскрим цеплялся за шаткое благополучие и комфорт, которых прежде был лишен и тем не менее не переставал строить планы на будущее. В некоторых из них периодически находилось место и Прайму, хотя сикер прекрасно понимал что если дойдет до воплощения задуманного, то останется вновь один. Совсем. Из-за постоянных размышлений и борьбы с собой все чаще в процессоре начинали всплывать образы из прошлого - какие-то были счастливыми, приятными, но чаще всего вспоминалось, вылезало из глубин блоков памяти самое неприятное, болезненное, словно стимул сделать наконец выбор...

...Тяжелые манипуляторы медленно оглаживают блестящую поверхность от одной кромки к другой, испещренный шрамами фэйсплэйт с полуприкрытыми оптосенсорами уткнулся под миниатюрный воздухозаборник на шее сикера, выражая собой расслабленность и удовольствие. "Мой. Только мой". Эти слова висят в воздухе, множатся и отражаются от стен, наполняя комнату вибрацией и гулом. Еще через пять кликов оптика разгорается в полную мощность и когти привычным движением вспарывают гладь крыла и сталкивают маленький корпус в сторону. Еще через клик с тихим стоном активирует оптику сикер и беспомощно поджав расцарапанные крылья сползает с платформы, хозяин которой всем своим видом показывает, что стоит убраться куда подальше и как можно быстрее.  
\- Что ж, в этот раз легко отделался, - едва слышно бормочет летун, переступив порог лидерских покоев и болезненно морщится - рваные раны на крыльях привычны, как ржа на свалке, и обычно к ним комплектом добавляются разбитый блистер и порванные магистрали в манипуляторах, но не в этот раз.  
Полунаказание-полусамоутверждение в очередной раз прошло без изменений - Старскриму влепили кулаком в фэйсплэйт, проволокли демонстрации ради через пол Немезиса и законнектили до паленой проводки. Ничего нового. За исключением того, что на этот раз его тащили из медбэя, в котором сикер завел обыкновение проводить свободное время, обмениваясь колкостями и шутками с Кнокаутом за кубом среднезаряженного и парой эрадиконов для создания видимости бурной работы.  
Дневная смена начиналась как обычно - сикер отстоял земной час, выслушивая совещание Мегатрона с Саундвэйвом и даже ни разу не вмешался в такую содержательную беседу, отчего связист по окончании разговора странно вжикнул на него статикой, после чего вновь уткнулся в экраны, от которых отлучался лишь ради куба энергона и половины смены на подзарядной платформе. Привычно поклонившись Лорду и сцапав полдюжины планшетов с проектами энергоновых жил, Старскрим отбыл в медбэй. Заняв платформу, на которой в последнее время частенько оказывался по делу и не очень, сикер отхлебнул энергона и приготовился отпустить очередную шутку про колеса и решетки под полунедовольное-полуулыбающееся выражение на фэйсплэйте Кнокаута, когда в отсек ввалился Мегатрон и выбив недопитое из когтей сикера, сгреб его закрылки в кулак и потащил прочь, приговаривая что-то о надоевших мятежниках, тяжелой судьбе неугодных Оллмайти мехов и напоследок даже что-то прорычал вжавшемуся в стену Кнокауту по поводу настохорошевшего запаха полироли и гонок с белковыми...

\- Все хорошо.  
\- Что? - Старскрим недоуменно тряхнул шлемом и посмотрел в оптику Прайма.  
\- У тебя закрылки звенят.  
\- А, это. Просто... неприятные воспоминания.  
Посчитав, что разговор окончен, сикер соскочил с платформы и тут же выскользнул из отсека. Возможно позже он сможет поделиться переживаниями, когда примет решение. Если в этом будет необходимость. Но учитывая, насколько изысканное чувство юмора у Всеискры - принимать его пришлось в самое ближайшее время.  
Кивком поприветствовав Рэтчета и незаметно плюнув паром в сторону Арси, Старскрим по привычке развалился среди контейнеров с мелкими земными деталями, чтобы подобрать подходящие для собственного проекта и заказанные доктором для ремонта медицинского оборудования. Дети уже прибыли и бурно делили что-то, привезенное Балкхедом и Мико из Японии, куда они вообще-то отправлялись искать энергон, но вместо этого почти сутки колесили по Токио и пригороду, фотографируясь и хулиганя.  
Экстренный вызов от Фаулера из горячей точки, застал базу в расслабленно-воодушевленном состоянии и поначалу никто особо не встревожился - для десептиконов красть научное оборудование из человеческих лабораторий было в общем-то как сходить к себе на склад - дело пяти минут и пары выстрелов. Однажды на вопрос Рафа, каким образом десептиконы узнают Что и Где вообще имеется, Старскрим ехидно рассмеялся и туманно пробормотал "Не подмажешь, не поедешь, как вы люди говорите". Поэтому атака на очередную лабораторию была в общем-то, не новостью - даже в отсутствие Старскрима его тактика использовалась обширно и повсеместно во благо фиолетовознаковых. Сюрпризом было присутствие самого Мегатрона и его верных офицеров, да Немезис без маскировки.  
\- Автоботы, трансформируемся и поехали!  
Проводив взглядом последний капот, Старскрим расплылся в многообещающей ухмылке, уже мысленно составив план и предвкушая предстоящее его воплощение. Чего он не учел, так это троих маленьких наблюдателей, внимательно следивших за его суетливой беготней от одного тайника к другому. В отсутствие возможности трансформироваться, он был вынужден пересмотреть собственное вооружение и теперь прилаживал вместо ракетниц острые крюкообразные клинки. Тяжелый плазменный дробовик, собранный собственными когтями и скопированный с пушек Оптимуса, уже висел на бедре, мерцая индикаторами заряда и мощности. Зафиксировав последний зажим, Старскрим на пробу выдвинул клинок и сжал кулак. Лезвие раскрылось на манер цветка, обещая весьма неприятные и болезненные ощущения тому, чей корпус с ними познакомится.

***

Огромные черно-фиолетовые двери на мостик были наполовину разворочены и кое-где висели безобразными стальными лохмотами. Три искрящих корпуса вехиконов валялись почти на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга - у всех них были пробиты грудные пластины, ровные круглые отверстия от выстрела были опалены и оплавлены так сильно, что внутри не было ни капли энергона, попросту не успевшего выступить из обожженных магистралей. Большой мех поднял выше бластер и шагнул в помещение, тревожно оглядываясь. Большая часть ламп была притушена, погрузив почти весь зал в полумрак. Из широкого резного витража проникал слабый свет полной луны, освещая стройный сикерский силуэт.  
\- Старскрим?  
Опираясь на консоль, сикер повернулся и присел на край, поджав одну ногу. Присмотревшись внимательнее, Оптимус увидел, что из пластин на бедре выдран большой кусок, а у самых ног летуна лежат обломки инсектикона, в чьей пасти виднелось нечто мятое очень знакомого цвета.  
\- Прайм.  
Удержавшись от того, чтобы исправить сикера, Оптимус замер на месте, не опуская пушку и мучительно прокручивая в процессоре, что же будет дальше. На Искре было спокойно, однако горьковатое и липкое чувство разочарования с легким налетом обиды пекло в груди. Предал ли их Старскрим? Предал ли он Его? Выстрелить ли сейчас и покончить с десептиконской верхушкой раз и навсегда, или подождать первого шага от молчаливого сикера? Что у него на уме?

Трансляция с Немезиса сбила Рэтчета с толку. Не найдя на базе детей и с трудом успокоив Джун и заверив что с Джеком, Мико и Рафом все хорошо и не надо вызывать национальную гвардию, докбот собрался уже было связаться с Оптимусом, когда на терминал пришло входящее соединение. Фигура Оптимуса с активированным бластером и истекающий энергоном сикер замерли в напряженных позах друг напротив друга. Присмотревшись внимательнее, Рэтчет разглядел на консоли три маленькие фигурки людей, переговаривающихся о чем-то между собой.  
\- Я ему крылья оторву! - придержав негодующую Джун и сделав трансляцию громче, Рэтчет вслушался в разговор.

\- Я их НЕ ПОХИЩАЛ! - раздраженное рычание сикера было еле слышно. - Эта мелюзга рванула следом в портал!  
\- Оптимус, это так! Мико сказала... - получив тычок под ребра, Джек тем не менее продолжил, - мы не могли отпустить его одного.  
Выражение на фэйсплэйте сикера было бесценно. Рэтчет запечатлел его в паре блоков данных и убрал в надежный архив.  
\- Хорошо. Зачем ты угнал Немезис? - под нестройные возражения детей, Оптимус переспросил, - зачем ВЫ угнали Немезис?  
Явно подрастерявший последнее терпение сикер взмахнул манипуляторами в жесте абсолютной фрустрации и едва не шмякнулся на пол, потеряв равновесие из-за травмированной ноги.  
\- Не УГНАЛИ. Увели на безопасное расстояние, - прорычал он наконец, позволяя взять себя под манипулятор и болезненно морщась.  
\- На орбиту Луны?  
\- Куда хватило топлива. Этот паскудный Саундвэйв сбросил весь резервный энергон, прежде чем я успел его остановить.  
\- Остановить? - иронично повторил Прайм, собственными глазами видевший останки связиста.  
\- Ладно, он получил чуть больше чем я планировал, - повернувшись к экрану сикер обратился к Рэтчету, - док, нужна медицинская помощь.  
\- Ты хотел сбежать, - уверенно и как-то меланхолично промолвил Оптимус, продолжая поддерживать Старскрима под манипулятор. - И снова развязать войну за власть.  
Выдернув руку из хватки, сикер сердито пихнул плечом красно-синий корпус и снова опустился на консоль.  
\- Войны не будет. Забирай детей и катись с Немезиса, - активировав комлинк, летун скомандовал, - Кнокаут, ремнабор на мостик. И пусть эрадиконы начнут наводить порядок на корабле.  
К великому удивлению Рэтчета и всех присутствующих, Оптимус спокойно протянул манипуляторы и снял ребят с терминала.  
\- Ты даешь слово, Старскрим?  
Молча пожав тонкие когти сикера, Прайм исчез в открытом портале.

За цикл до этого. База автоботов.  
\- Оптимус, ты сам учил нас не делать поспешных выводов.  
\- Прости меня, старый друг. Я всех подверг опасности своей слабостью. И теперь за это могут расплатиться жизнями дети. Активируй мост, я иду на Немезис.

Выключив канал связи и активировав портал, Рэтчет поймал на себе настойчивый взгляд Арси и устало фыркнул:  
\- Что?  
\- Не упусти его на этот раз, док.  
Повернувшись к устало шагающему Оптимусу, Рэтчет ободряюще улыбнулся своему лидеру и получил в ответ грустную, но все же улыбку. Каждый думал о своем и вместе с тем об одном и том же. Война окончена. И теперь кто-то счастлив, а кому-то еще предстоит найти в себе силы чтобы быть счастливым.


End file.
